1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage brewers and in particular to receptacle structure for use in such beverage brewers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of conventional beverage brewer, the brewing structure is carried on a base member which is provided with a heating element such as for use in maintaining a decanter of beverage carried thereon at serving temperature. The brewer may include means for brewing a beverage such as coffee and delivering the brewed coffee into the decanter carried on the heating element. A portion of the base member may be utilized to support the brewing structure rearwardly of the heating element.
One excellent example of a beverage brewer having such a configuration is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,273 of Harvy R. Karlen, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof.
Other examples of such brewing devices are those shown in U.S. Pat No. 3,092,012 of Edward J. Ruhnke; U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,073 of George Bixby, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,810 of Walter R. Lorang; U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,949 of Donald S. Reynolds et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,767 of Harold Bloomfield, et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,201 of John C. Martin.